


010010010010011101101101001000000101001101101111011100100111001001111001

by Totally_Real_Human



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Flashback, Gen, Homework, I turned this in with 8 minutes to spare so don't expect quality, I turned this into my cs prof, Spoilers, Teaching, base 10, base 2, binary, clumsy mc, help me, im sorry, learning, mentions of abuse?, second base ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Real_Human/pseuds/Totally_Real_Human
Summary: Title translation: "I'm Sorry". MC leads 707 to remember the first time he learned anything coding-related. Basically, don't expect a quality fic. Perfect if you want to see 10 year old Seven figuring out some base 2 though! You might be able to learn a tiny bit too (very unlikely though).





	010010010010011101101101001000000101001101101111011100100111001001111001

It was just another normal day for Seven. That is, if you call having a girl who may be in danger staying at your house “normal”. As much as the redhead enjoyed having the company of mc, he soon realized that his guest would probably need to eat. As he begrudgingly sat up from his chair, he couldn’t help but wonder where said guest was. He wouldn't have to wait long for an answer though, as a large crash was heard,resonating from the room next to him. Fearing the worst, he sprinted towards where he thought the noise came from. All he found when he got there though was an empty box and some papers next to his bookcase. Another second of investigation led him to the discovery of a surprised mc running towards the mess.  
“I’m so sorry, Seven! I was looking through some papers, and I guess that I didn't put the box away correctly! I’ll clean this up right now!” The brunette quickly bent down after saying this, only to stop at the first paper she picked up.  
“Is something wrong, MC?”  
“Uh, no. I was just wondering what all of these ones and zeroes had to do with the number ‘120’?” She said, all while still staring at the page. “Also, why is the handwriting so bad? I would ask if this was yours, but this isn’t your handwriting.”  
“Oh, that’s just some practice work I did when I was around 10. I kept this paper to remind me of my first time understanding something programming related. It’s nice to look back at old accomplishments and she how much I’ve improved over time, y’know?”  
“I completely understand. If it wouldn’t be much trouble, could you tell me the story?”   
This would have been a completely fine question, that is, if Seven had actually heard it. However, instead of hearing this request, Seven was lost in his mind. After all, recalling memories can be very hard.  
“One, two, four. No, that couldn't be right,” thought the young redhead. Having only acquired this book only a few days ago, he hadn’t expected to know everything about programming yet. Especially considering the fact that he was only 10 years old. Nonetheless, he had to persist. With his brother being weak and unable to defend himself from their cruel mother, he needed to try and change their future. “Okay, so according to this book, base 10 is a normal number like 13”, he muttered to himself, hoping that his twin wouldn't wake up from his attempts at deciphering the book. “They also say that base 10 can be translated into base 2 and vise-versa?” The small lamp illuminated the room as the redhead wrote down the numbers in his notebook as he read the textbook.”Okay, so base 2 goes 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, and so on. How does this have anything to do with binary though,” he thought has he flipped through the book, only to start writing again.   
“Let’s start with converting 17 to base 10. To do this, we must look at the numbers special for base 2. We have the numbers 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, and so on. If we look at the number 17 and these numbers, we can see what numbers go into 17. If we put a 1 in the highest spaces, we’ll get the answer. We must remember that the numbers go from right to left. For this problem, the answer is 1001. Now let’s try this with the number 120!”  
“Okay, I’ve got this. If I have the number 120, the binary would be 111100! Now I just have to check what the book says!”  
“The answer to this would be the binary number 111100…”  
“I did it,” the young boy quietly proclaimed. “Maybe I do have a chance of getting the both of us out of here after all!”  
“Seven! Seven! Seven, are you okay?!”  
The programmer snapped out of his daze, only to see a concerned MC.  
“Seven, what just happened? Is everything okay? You should go lie down, you spaced out for a long time. It’s probably because you haven't eaten enough, I’ll bring you something to eat,” she said with concern as she hurried off to the kitchen.  
All Seven could do now was chuckle at how much his life had changed. Although he was no longer 10, he could still see some of his biggest attributes in his younger self. He might’ve changed a lot, but he hadn’t changed completely.

**Author's Note:**

> My professor gave us the option to make a fan fiction on a "10 year old learning base 2 and 10", so here it is. Probably includes grammar mistakes due to me starting this at 11 when due at 11:59. No rereading was done, so all I can say is "oops". Also, pray for the continuing respect from my computer science teacher. This is the same professor who saw my cosplays, so I'll need all of the prayers. Thanks.


End file.
